


The Webs We Weave: Harley

by apscribbles



Series: Webs [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Harley Keener POV, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apscribbles/pseuds/apscribbles
Summary: A simple and VERY short one-shot of Harley's thoughts on Spider-Man up to meeting Peter Parker.
Series: Webs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106051
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	The Webs We Weave: Harley

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a slump on the next chapter of TWWW, so here's a one-shot!

Never meet your heroes.

Harley had never really understood that until he met Spider-Man.

After years of keeping up with the webslinger, fawning over his powers and how hot he looked while fighting, Harley was no longer impressed. Spider-Man was an ungrateful jerk that deserved whatever bad press he got. For so long Harley had wished for nothing more than having more of Tony's attention, something Spider-Man seemed to have _no_ trouble catching. He had heard from Tony when he took Spider-Man under his wing and thought for sure he'd be able to meet him during the week he was going to visit Tony the upcoming summer. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to see the web-slinger during his short stay there. Tony had claimed it was due to Spider-Man's increased patrol time with school being out.

Yeah, he had been surprised when Tony had volunteered the heroes age to him, but that had been all he gave.

Now, here he was, an actual _Avenger_ and Spider-Man seemed to think he was better than everyone there. There was so much Tony was doing and offering him, and the ungrateful _vigilante_ threw it back in his face. He had everything Harley ever wanted and didn't even care. Yet, no matter what, Tony wanted him to be apart of the team.

What a waste of time and space.

Surely there were better enhanced individuals out there to fill the role of _second_ in charge. Second because there was no way Harley, the first new Avenger, would follow _Spider-Man's_ instruction. What did _he_ know about leading a team of _actual_ heroes. He would never consider Spider-Man worthy of Avenger status.

He was growing tired of hearing the name "Spider-Man" being spoken around the tower. Let that loser stay with his loser vigilante friends. _That_ was where he belonged. He especially _hated_ hearing the tone Tony used when speaking about him. You could hear the longing and determination to connect with the man again. He practically talked about him all the time.

Then there would be the times _Harley_ was the focus of Tony's attention. There would be days spent together that involved Tony integrating him into life as an employee of SI and even time spent in his office going over the business side of the company. He just knew Tony was working toward giving him a high ranking position. Lab time and importance stoked the fires of Harley's pride. So, with that in mind, Harley tried his best to block out any time Tony focused on Spider-Man. He desperately wished _he_ had something else to focus on too.

He had been less than thrilled when Tony asked him to speak with Harry Osborn about the break-in at Oscorp.

Harry's office was brightly lit by the large glass windows. A couch with a well worn pillow sat up against a wall. Clearly someone crashed on it often. He briefly wondered who would be sleeping in Harry's office as Harry himself didn't seem the type to sleep during work hours.

When the door to Harry's office opened, Harley wanted to roll his eyes at the rudeness of someone just walking in unannounced. When he turned to see the intruder however, his breath hitched.

A man his age entered the office, clearly not expecting anyone else to be in it.

"Hey Har-" he stopped, hand still on the knob.

Slightly curly chestnut hair reflected the light of the bright office. Beautiful brown eyes took in the scene before him and pink lips jerked as if unsure of what emotion they should display. Harley made a quick sweep down and up, taking in his slight muscular frame. He wasn't built like Steve or Thor, but he was obviously athletic.

If Harley had been looking for a distraction from Spider-Man, the perfect one just walked into the room. 

"Hey, Pete." Harry greeted. "This is Harley Keener, a representative for Stark Industries."

Peter seemed to pause before giving a small head shake the stepping forward to offer his hand.

"I'm Peter Parker. Nice to meet you."

Harley was a goner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. It wasn't anything big. Just some ideas and thoughts thrown around.
> 
> Not sure if I'll do anyone else. If you would be interested in a small one-shot from other characters, let me know. I'm curious if you would and who you'd like to see.


End file.
